Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing tool, and more particularly to a fishing lure light emitting device.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,807,766B1, 6,922,935B2, 7,107,717B2, 7,263,797B1, and 8,0912,70B2 respectively discloses a light emitting fishing lure. Each of these fishing lures includes a circuit board, a battery, and a light emitting member. Accordingly, the fishing lures can be hooked by the fishing hooks and attract fishes to bite the hooks.
Commonly, the front of the fishing lure is hooked by the fishing hook, while the circuit board, the battery, the light emitting member, and other components are embedded in the rear of the fishing lure. When the fishing lure is bitten by fishes for several times, usually the rear of the fishing lure may be bitten and left the front of the fishing lure being hooked by the fishing hook. Accordingly, the fishing lure, the circuit board, the battery, and the light emitting member cannot be used anymore. In addition, water pollution issue may be raised once the electronic components like the circuit board, the battery, and the light emitting member fall in the water.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.